Senla
History Early History The area of the city of Senla must have been first settled in the late Akhredhian period or in the early Tamlrinian period. The first villages there were established in the mid-late Tamlrinian period, and were quite small and without influence. Rise to Power After the fall of Tamlrin, the ruler of the Vilub River area was the city of Tabóz, up next to the Ecyo Mountain itself. The villages in the area united to form the city of Senla. In the next decades, Senla formed alliances and conquered territories. It conquered the southeast for Tabóz, which assumed direct control over the smaller conquered peoples. Senla actually allied itself with the conquered and slowly built channels to move the water of Vilub River from Eshyo directly to Senla, skipping Tabóz. No longer dependent on Tabóz, Senla conquered it, ruling all of the southern part. Senla now had a powerful enemy in the north: the Spiritualist kingdom of Sakragardon. Between 300 and 320, the two kingdoms were at war. Senla allied itself with the Akenians to the north and invaded Sakraguardon from the sea to the east, slowly surrounding the capital in circles, conquering more and more, while blocking the Ecyo River from bringing Sakraguardon water (since Ecyo Mountain, where the river came from, was under Senla's control). The Ecyo Fortress in Ecyo Mountain was also built then, and is a marvelous sight even today. Eventually, Senla conquered Sakragardon, becoming the successor of Tamlrin. Senlan King Melmoyi proceeded to conquered Chir and Elir as well. He also developed trade with Lener. His son and heir, King Amluyr, met with the King of Ceni, Spiritonhomon, to discuss uniting the world. However, after failing to come to an agreement, Senla and Ceni established a long-lasting rivalry, that would lead to many horrors in the future. Life in the Beginning of the Senlan Kingdom The ruling dynasty of Senla at this time was the Yeca (pronounced yesha) dynasty, named after their origin neighborhood, which rose to the throne after the death of the previous king in battle in the Senla-Sakraguardon War, who had no heirs. Melmoyi was the first king of that dynasty; he and his son, Amluyr, are considered among the fathers of the Senlan Nation. At this time, most of the population of Senla was already Spiritualist, but some were still pagan. Amluyr converted the remaining pagans to Spiritualism. Many people still spoke only Tamlrinian, or, more correctly, strange dialects of it, practically new languages; Amluyr started the state education system, which taught everybody La Lingun, establishing it as his country's sole language. It was also at his time that the language was completed, the calendar was standardized, and Holy Writings of Spiritualism were standardized, completed and bound together. Perhaps the most important evidence of early Senla comes from the writings of Prince Lanteritze 2nd. Lanteritze was a Leneric prince, named after the legendary Cithlian prince. In 381, Lanteritze went on a voyage to the holy land of the west – Senla. According to historical records, Lanteritze requested the compilation of two books after his return: History of Khomeri (now called Lanteritzon, after him), Lanteritze's city, and History of All of Lener. Lanteritze wanted these to "understand the flaws in our society and, perhaps, attempt to make them better, in a struggle for the creation of a harmonious society". The first book was finished before Lanteritze's death, and the second – after. Lanteritze's court historian also protected Lanteritze's writings about Senla, and it is thanks to him that they exist today, since Lanteritze himself intended on destroying them after a traumatic religious experience in Sakra. Lanteritze is one of the most important figures in reserving history, and it is thanks to him that we know so much today about medieval Senla and Lener.